A Secret To Hide 2
by Ash And Dawn 4ever and ever
Summary: the girls are back with their tails and have started collage but Paul (Dawn's ex boyfriend) returns and is trying to kill eight people and the girls are involved so he can get the king Neptune to rise again and destroy earth plus Dawn has to deal with a secret from Ash... this has Pearl, Contest (in later chaps), Orange and Belle shipping


**A Secret To Hide 2**

**Season 2 Episode 1: Collage And The Whore Dies**

* * *

Here comes my theme song

* * *

**WE ARE THE MERMAIDS**

**we have a secret and it a ocean secret**

**we got stick together there are people trying to kill us**

** WE GOT TO SWIM**

**STARING**

**DAWN BERLITZ**

**MAY MAPLE**

**MISTY WATERFLOWER**

**ASH KETCHUM **

**DREW HAYDEN**

**BROCK STONE**

**AND TRACEY ARTS**

**we got to love the ocean**

**we got to be in love with boys**

**we have to keep it a secret**

**A SECRET TO HIDE**

* * *

Hey guys sorry season 2 wasn't out earlier I was busy with other stories Now here's a WARNING: This is a horror it's like The Cabin In The Woods movie

* * *

**Dawn's POV **

I was in my Taxi on my way to Sinnoh's Talented Teenagers Collage as I got there I got out and went to get my Suitcases which were pink and there was five of them and I went inside the collage and it was massive and I saw May and Misty talking

"GUYS" I shouted and they saw me

"DAWN YOU'RE HERE" They shouted back in unison

"You got a haircut" May said she was right it was cut to my mid neck and had some pink dye

"I like the dye" Misty said

"Thanks my mom said it was too long" I said

"It was long" Misty said

"Shut up" I said

"How was your vacation in Kalos" May said

"It was OK I got tanned and Misty how was Kanto"

"OK it was good to see Lily and Violet and boy was Daisy happy to see them again" Misty said

"Move out of the way losers" A purple haired girl said

"No you whore" The girls said in unison

"I'm not a whore I'm Iris you're worst nightmare" Iris said

"Sure whatever" I said

"I AM" Iris shouted angrily and stormed away

"We better get to our rooms" May said

"Names please" A woman said

"Dawn Berlitz"

"May Maple"

"Misty Waterflower"

"You're all in room 43 on second floor" The woman said

"Thank you" They said and they got their room keys and went up the stairs and got in their rooms

"WOW! This is perfect" May said

"So Beautiful" I said

"Amazing" Misty said

"Hey girls" Ash said coming in

"ASH" I shouted and gave him a kiss on the lips

"Hey guys" Drew said coming in with Tracey and Brock

"Hey Brock" Misty said

"Yeah Mist"

"How's Lucy" Misty asked

"We broke up over the summer she said that she met someone else" Brock said

"What room are you guys in" May asked

"107 on fifth floor" Tracey answered

"Cool" I said then went back to kissing Ash

"Will you two get a room" Misty said

"We are in a room" I said and the others sweat dropped

"I mean without us" Misty said but I kept on kissing Ash

"Those two really like to kiss" Drew said

"You can say that again" May said

"Those two..." Drew then got interrupted

"You don't have to" Tracey said interrupting him sweat dropping

"Well I'm going to go outside" May said

"I'm coming" Misty said

"Dawn" May said but I was too busy kissing Ash

"DAWN!" Misty shouted

"OK I'm coming" I said waving good-bye at Ash

"So when are you going to tell her" Drew said

"When the time is right" Ash said

"Keep it any longer and you might break her heart really badly" Tracey said

"I agree with Tracey you need to tell her" Brock said

* * *

**With The Girls **

I was running with the girls but I fell In a hole

"Dawn are you OK" May said down the hole

"Yeah but you guys need to see this" I said and they came down

"What is this" Misty said we were in a room that had brown walls but had names carved on the them the first one said

IRIS THE WHORE

the second said

MELODY THE BITCH

the third said

MISTY THE VIRGIN

the fourth said

DAWN THE BEAUTY QUEEN

the fifth said

MAY THE CHEATER

the sixth said

BIANCA THE SCHOLAR

the seventh said

SERENA THE ATHLETIC

and the eighth said

ZOEY THE FOOL

"Our names are on these and they are all girls talking about us" I said

"Misty you're a virgin" May said

"And you're a cheater like on a test or on your true love" Misty said

"True love" May said

"Guys there's something written here it says 'ALL THESE GIRLS MUST BE KILLED AND WILL MAKE NEPTUNE RISE AGAIN AND DESTROY EARTH' and we are part of it" I said

"I'm scared" Misty said tears forming

"We better get back" May said

* * *

**Back At The Collage **

We arrived at the collage Ash then came up to me

"Dawn I need to tell you something"

"Sorry Ash but I really need to change remember there's a party" I said

"OK I'll tell you later" and I went to my room and got changed into my party outfit so did Misty and May

* * *

**8:30 PM **

I went down to the hall and saw the party had started and saw Ash come to me

"Dawn there's something I have to say"

"What is it Ash" I said sweetly then May came

"Dawn you got to come Drew is shaking his ass off with Brock"

"No way" I said and ran to the party and saw Drew twerking "GO DREW GO DREW YEAH"

* * *

**Somewhere in the forest**

"Come on Cilan" Iris said pulling down her straps and showing her breast

"Iris I want to go back in" Cilan said and he went back and someone came

"Hello Iris" a boy said

"Who are you" Iris asked

"I'm Paul and this is Gary, Harley and Lucy" Paul said and pulled her head back

"Let me go please" Iris begged

"What should we use" Paul said

"How about the Axe boss" Harley said

"No the drill" Gary said

"How about the chain saw" Lucy said

"I like the chain saw" and so Lucy started up the chain saw

"NO PLEASE NO" Iris screamed for her life and the chain saw went to her neck and she had big massive eyes and her head was cut off

* * *

**Back to the hole **

The room started to rumble and in front of the IRIS THE WHORE a statue of Iris came

* * *

**Back to the party **

everyone was dancing for two hours then it was time to sleep

"What a night" I said in my bed

"Yeah" Misty and May said in unison and light were out

* * *

What did you think kinda creepy well Season 2 has started

If you want to see what the girls wore go to my profile


End file.
